


Sticky

by Cavatica



Series: Animorphs Prompt Month [3]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavatica/pseuds/Cavatica
Summary: Marco brings home a treat for Ax, but he doesn't intend to let him have it right away.





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Snacks." I'm not gonna blame anyone but myself. Check out [the prompts at bleck's tumblr](https://miraculoussparrow.tumblr.com/post/164906900561/animorphs-prompts). You can see the rest of the art and fics I've been writing over at [my tumblr](http://acavatica.tumblr.com).

Marco closed the door behind him, set down his keys and the still-warm box, and started pulling his hair up into a bun. He didn’t even have to announce he was home or say Ax’s name. Of course he didn’t. Ax clacked into the kitchen on delicate hooves, but he was already mid-morph and sniffing the air.

“These aren’t Cinnabon,” Ax said when his mouth appeared, fingering the edges of the classy, cherry blossom pink box Marco had driven halfway across town to get. Marco swatted Ax’s hand away and Ax blinked in surprise.

“They aren’t,” Marco confirmed, slipping out of his hoodie and draping it over one of the backs of the bar stools.

He picked the box up, balancing it on one hand, using the other to unbutton his shirt and undo his pants while he walked back to their bedroom. Ax followed like a puppy waiting impatiently for his treat. Marco set the box down on their bed, kicked his pants over to the corner, and glanced at Ax over his shoulder. Ax was leaning in the doorway, staring intently at the box on the bed and not at all at his very hot and very famous boyfriend who had brought it and was now only wearing a Dolce & Gabbana T-shirt. Some people.

Marco slinked down into bed, apparently just for his own benefit, and set the box in his lap. “Take off your clothes,” he said like it was a suggestion or a good idea instead of a command.

Ax sniffed the air again and licked his lips. “I’m confused. Those are cinnamon buns, aren’t they?”

Marco arched a single eyebrow at Ax and ran his fingers over the top of the box, then the side, before slipping underneath and opening it slowly. Even Marco couldn’t help inhaling the steam that rushed up at his face. They were fragrant and spicy. The very smell of them was warm. It was a smell that was tied inextricably to Ax in Marco’s mind. When he wasn’t on Earth, the smell of a cinnamon bun could send Marco into a figurative spiral not unlike the literal spiral of the pastry itself. He bit back a grin and looked up at Ax, who looked like he was about to start drooling.

Ax looked up from the buns at Marco’s face, his eyes full of questions. Marco gave no explanation and instead pulled a piece off the end of one of the spirals. It was softer, bigger, more buttery than a Cinnabon. Marco had done his research. He’d asked his co-workers. He’d shopped around. These were the perfect cinnamon buns.

Marco met Ax’s eyes and put the piece of pastry to his lips. Ax was staring at him in horror like he’d morphed a fly proboscis or something. Marco lowered his eyelids, tilted his head, and licked the cinnamon glaze off the inside of the bun. He could hear Ax’s breathing from across the room. He put the piece of bun in his mouth and sighed. It was rich. It was just the perfect balance of sweet and spicy. It was sticky and buttery and creamy and glorious. He felt like Ax. He took his time sucking every bit of glaze and sugar off each of his fingers, never breaking eye contact with Ax.

“Take off your clothes,” Marco repeated, in a voice that was actually lower than his initial request.

This time Ax was obedient. Ax was good at a lot of things, but sensually stripping had never been one. He was only wearing morphing clothes anyway, and Marco had been able to see him getting hard even before he took his shorts off. Marco had to push down the urge to shake his head and laugh. Talk about a self-parody.

Marco scooted the box across the bed and crawled into the middle, sitting back on his knees. “Come here.”

Ax didn’t hesitate this time and climbed into bed, sitting next to Marco. He glanced back and forth between the box of cinnamon buns and Marco. Biting his lip, he reached for the box. Marco swatted him away again. Ax actually whimpered. Marco grinned at his pleading look and pinched off another piece of soft, gooey bun. Ax leaned forward, but Marco put it in his mouth quickly this time. Ax looked like he was watching Bambi’s mom die for the first time.

Marco pulled Ax’s mouth to his, his hand around the back of his neck. He didn’t even have to make the first move; Ax’s tongue was in his mouth, desperate for the lingering taste of cinnamon and brown sugar.

Ax thought the kiss would be enough to distract Marco, and again, he reached for the box of buns. Marco grabbed Ax’s wrist with his left hand. With his right, he pushed Ax down onto his back. There was always a certain level of cooperation involved when it came to Marco moving Ax around, but it was always nice to know Ax was enthusiastic, even when he was being denied the only thing in the world he was hornier for than Marco.

Marco planted his knees on either side of Ax and took Ax’s other hand where it had been cupping Marco’s cheek. He pinned both of Ax’s hands over his head, planting them deliberately, and punctuating the non-verbal command with another sticky kiss. Ax leaned up and lapped at his mouth desperately, but when Marco pulled away, Ax kept his wrists in place. Marco smiled.

He moved down, straddling Ax’s hips. He could feel Ax’s cock throbbing underneath him, pressed between Ax’s belly and Marco’s ass. Marco wriggled, settling a little lower, feeling Ax’s foreskin pull back. Ax whined again.

Marco ripped another piece off the bun. This one was closer to the center, practically oozing with syrupy cinnamon filling. Marco leaned forward and brushed the pastry against Ax’s lips, pulling it away before Ax could get it. The bun left dabs of sticky cinnamon sugar behind. Ax looked up at Marco and slowly, deliberately licked the sugar up from the edges of his mouth, nibbling at his soft, full lips as he finished. Marco smirked. He put the small piece of bun in his mouth, eliciting another pained yelp from Ax.

Marco leaned forward again, putting his hand back down on Ax’s forearm, half to brace himself, half because holding Ax down was hot. He poked the soft, juicy piece out from the center of the bun and held it up to Ax’s lips. Again, he pulled it away before Ax could taste it, and insead he traced a line of glaze from the hollow of Ax’s collarbone, down his sternum, all the way to his navel.

Ax strained to peer down at Marco without moving his hands as Marco went to work slowly lapping at the trail he’d made for himself. The mahogany-colored cinnamon filling was only slightly darker and richer than Ax’s russet skin tone, and the sugar looked like a fine added sprinkle to his already-freckled chest and stomach. Marco couldn’t help but think that Ax finally tasted how he should have all along.

When he reached the bottom, Marco examined the glistening path he’d created from Ax’s deeply flushed face to his cock. He was so hard now that his foreskin had retracted back, exposing the head. Ax watched, questioningly, as Marco leaned over and grabbed another large, soft bun from the box.

Marco edged himself down, repositioning Ax’s legs so they were on either side of him. With his finger, he carefully, gently, poked the center of the cinnamon bun up so that it unspooled slightly. He shaped it into a cone, hollow in the center, glistening with dark, thick glaze and creamy, dripping icing on top. Gently, he took Ax’s dick in his hand, and he slipped the bun snugly around him.

Ax took in a sharp breath. Marco knew the bun was still warm. It was soft and gooey. Even if Ax had never imagined this before, which Marco highly doubted, there was no way it didn’t feel awesome.

Marco knelt down between Ax’s knees. He started by licking the underside of the bun like a lollipop. Ax probably didn’t feel a whole lot from that, considering the buffer between Marco’s tongue and his cock, but he let loose another groaning whine anyway. Marco loved it when Ax wanted to beg but was too proud to let himself.

Starting at the base, Marco began to nibble at the end of the bun. He made sure to lap generously at Ax’s dick in the process, letting his teeth slip once or twice, to which Ax responded with more intoxicating yelps. When Marco reached the center of the bun, balanced on the tip of Ax’s dick, he took both it and the head of Ax’s cock into his mouth. Ax took in a long, shuddering breath and Marco saw him wind his hands into the sheets next to his head. He still hadn’t moved his hands from where Marco had placed them.

Marco sucked hard on Ax’s head for a second. He groaned with overstimulation before Marco slipped him out of his mouth so he could finish swallowing the last of the bun. Ax was keening insistently. More begging. So hot.

Marco licked up the underside of Ax’s dick from base to tip, cleaning up any residual sugar he’d left behind on his first pass. He took Ax’s dick into his mouth again, sucking his head more thoroughly, making sure to get his tongue into all the little folds around his glans and foreskin. He took Ax deeper into his mouth, making sure to really thoroughly clean all the sugar and spice, noting that each stroke of his lips was smoother the more he went down on him.

Marco was more focused on the cleanup, and less on actually getting into a good rhythm. He’d start to get there, taking Ax almost to the back of his throat a few times, softly scraping his teeth along the thick muscle on the underside of Ax’s cock. But as soon as he felt Ax start to rock his hips a bit, Marco would pull back and lick away another rogue trace of sugar.

“Marco, please,” Ax groaned after Marco did this for a third time.

Marco took Ax’s dick all the way to the hilt before pulling him out of his mouth entirely and crawling up over Ax’s chest to give him a sugary-spicy-salty kiss. Ax moaned helplessly into his mouth.

“Please what?” Marco asked, lowering himself down so that he could rub the undersides of their erections together. Marco could tell he was super wet now too.

“Please,” was all Ax could seem to manage.

Marco grinded down against Ax, stroking the both of them, slick with his own arousal. He tried to keep it slow at first, tried to continue to tease, but Ax was begging and Marco was easy. Thrusting hard against Ax, Marco was the first to finish, and he curled up into Ax’s chest while his orgasm rolled through him in waves, tightening everything in him down to his toes.

He collected himself because Ax’s hands were on his face and he was saying, “Marco,  _please._ ”

Marco sat back up as best he could, just so he could thrust against Ax again, even though he was spent and oversensitive. He reached over and grabbed another piece of bun, put it to Ax’s lips, and said, “Come for me.”

Ax groaned when the bun was finally in his mouth. Marco felt the muscles in his dick contract and the wet heat spill between them.

Ax only let Marco lie on top of him for a minute or so before he caught his breath, rolled Marco over, and finally got a bun for himself.


End file.
